fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jump Showdown
|publisher= |distributor= |genre=Fighting |modes=1-4 players |platforms=PlayStation 4 Xbox One |media=Blu-Ray disc, Xbox One optical disc }} Jump Showdown (ジャンプ対決) is a 3D fighting game developed by Existence Software and Spike Chunsoft for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One consoles. The game is a successor to the 2014 title J-Stars Victory VS, and celebrates the 50th anniversary (despite being released the following year) of the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. The game crosses over a variety of franchises either currently or formerly serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Jump anthology magazine, as well as several series from Shueisha's other "Jump" brand magazines Jump Square and Ultra Jump. This is the first time a "Jump" crossover title has included characters from series serialized in magazines other than Weekly Shōnen Jump, and even includes several characters that starred in manga series based of licensed properties. The game can be seen as a reimagining of the 2019 title Jump Force, as it features a similar story concept. Unlike Jump Force however, Jump Showdown features a heavily styled art style reminiscent of that used in J-Stars Victory VS., albeit with more detailed textures that still evoke the styles of the original manga artists' designs and art styles. Gameplay Jump Showdown is a 3D fighting game that supports up to four players. The player can use the (X on Xbox One) and (Y on Xbox One) buttons to perform light and heavy attacks respectively, and the player can mix-and-match button presses in order to perform different combo attacks, and use (B on Xbox One) button to perform the fighter's special attacks. The player can also use the (RB on Xbox One) button to enter Rage Mode - which temporarily increases the amount of damage the character deals, as well as their running speed and jump height - and perform a powerful Rage Attack once their Rage Meter has been filled by attacking enemies. To defeat an enemy, the player must deplete their HP gauge and will earn a point upon doing so; the player with the most amount of points once time runs out is the winner of the match. The player can also block attacks with the (LB on Xbox One) button. Timing a block perfectly will completely nullify damage, otherwise only a small percentage of damage will be dealt. The final face button, (A on Xbox One) can be used to jump; while heavy characters can only perform a single jump, all others can perform up a second jump in midair. Using the (RT on Xbox One) button will also summon a Support Character, though each Support Character has a cooldown timer as to prevent the spamming of summoning. Support Characters are separated into two different categories: Offensive or Defensive, with the former focusing on dealing damage while the latter focuses on aiding their summoner through other means. Unlike in J-Stars Victory VS, playable fighters can not be chosen to fill the role of a Support Character. All characters also have a stamina gauge in battle. Stamina is depleted while dashing (clicking in the left stick on all controllers), as well as each time the fighter successfully blocks an attack. Stamina recharges on its own when not performing either of those two actions. Pressing the (RB on Xbox One) button while the Rage Meter has not yet been filled will also have the character charge up their stamina at a rapid pace, while also leaving themselves open to attack at the same time. When a character is in Rage Mode, their stamina does not deplete. As fights are typically 2-on-2 battles (but may also be 1-on-3 or 1-on-1), a CPU will often take control of the player's partner character. By pressing (LT on Xbox One) the player can switch between the characters on their team. A team is defeated by KOing the opponent a certain number of times, not by defeating all of the opponents; the default number of KO's a team must get in order to win defaults to three as the standard in all modes, though players can adjust this outside the story mode. Some characters' Rage Attacks fully deplete the user's health gauge upon performing it. Should this happen, the opponent will not receive a point as if they had KO'd them normally. Instead the user would simply respawn after a short countdown has passed; when allied with a CPU fighter, the player will instantly switch to their ally upon this occurring and will be unable to switch back until the allotted respawn timer has finished counting down. Koma Frames Koma Frames (齣枠) are a form of power-up enhancement that players can apply to characters prior to the beginning of a match. Koma Frames are frames from the different manga series represented in the game that may apply different attributes depending on whatever the frame depicts. Frames can increase a character's damage output or defence, or make it so they begin a battle with a bonus to their Rage Meter. The effects of the Koma Frames vary, and all can only be used once before they disappear from the player's deck; forcing them to stockpile many of the ones that they care to use most often. Story Characters Playable Characters Playable Characters Monkey D. Luffy · Sabo · Roronoa Zoro · Sanji · Jinbe · Boa Hancock · Blackbeard · Son Goku · Vegeta · Android 18 · Frieza · Naruto Uzumaki · Sasuke Uchiha · Sakura Haruno · Kaguya Ōtsutsuki · Ichigo Kurosaki · Rukia Kuchiki · Izuku Midoriya · Shōto Todoroki · Hitoshi Shinsō · Tomura Shigaraki · Himiko Toga · Emma · Sōma Yukihira · Gintoki Sakata · Korosensei · Kaede Kayano · The Reaper · Jonathan Joestar · DIO · Joseph Joestar · Jōtarō Kūjō · Medaka Kurokami · Misogi Kumagawa · Golden Darkness · Nana Astar Deviluke · Mea Kurosaki · Kankichi Ryotsu · Yusuke Urameshi · Hiei · Kurama · Younger Toguro · Allen Walker · Lenalee Lee · Toriko · Zebra · Coco · Sunny · Tatsumi Oga & Baby Beel · Meisuke Nueno · Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo · Hitomi Kisugi · Kenshirō · Raoh · Pegasus Seiya · Tarō Yamada · Gin · Yūna Yunohana · David · Tōru Muhyō · Dai · Rin Okumura · Yūichirō Hyakuya · Mikaela Hyakuya · Atsuko Kagari Jump Crossover Appearances The following table compares the previous appearances of characters present in Jump Showdown (SD) to the rosters of previous Weekly Shōnen Jump crossover action games, of which there have been seven major titles released for dedicated gaming systems: (FJ1), (FJ2), (JSS), (DON), (JUS), (VS), and (JF). This table only lists characters that are fully playable in the aforementioned titles and Jump Showdown; some characters appear in these games in other roles. Additionally, this does not take into account mobile titles such as Weekly Shōnen Jump Jikkyō Janjan Stadium or titles of other genres such as Cult Jump. }} Support Characters Support Characters Franky · Innocent Buu · Ochako Uraraka · Tenya Īda · Megumi Tadokoro · Myōri Unzen · Lala Satalin Deviluke · Teppei · Jaguar Junichi · Shōyō Hinata · Chitoge Kirisaki · Cobra · Hiroshi · Dark Magician Girl · Slifer Prominent Non-Playable Characters Certain characters from various manga series also appear in other roles throughout Jump Showdown. Many manga characters make cameo appearances in the Koma panels that can be used to power-up fighters, while every battleground also has a handful of other characters making either direct or indirect appearances. Most prominently, several characters appear in the game's story mode that, while they may serve a fairly important role in the story, can not be controlled as either a fighter or support character. Battlegrounds Many battle arenas are set in real world locations, with the worlds of different manga series merging with reality. There are, however, some areas that are solely based on an actual location or an arena from the fictional worlds represented. Similar to J-Stars Victory VS, the battlegrounds are not simple circular arenas but instead include destructible aspects or hills that can be used to turn the tide of battle in the player's favour. If any translations are incorrect, please tell me. Trivia * Characters from the One Piece and Assassination Classroom spin-off manga series One Piece Party and Koro-sensei Q!, both of which are serialized in the magazine, were considered to appear in the game. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation 4 Games